


Just Kiss Him, You, Idiot!

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Minerva McGonagall gives Severus Snape very ‘Gryffindor’ advice.





	Just Kiss Him, You, Idiot!

**Title:** **Just** **Kiss Him, You, Idiot!**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **5** **:** **Opinion** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** none.   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Minerva McGonagall gives Severus Snape very ‘Gryffindor’ advice.  
  

**Just Kiss Him, You, Idiot!**

“That’s it. I’m done. Declaring my feelings didn’t work. Thanks so much for that terrible advice, Minerva.” Severus said, flopping dejectedly into her office’s sofa.

“Harry wouldn’t have rejected you. He’s crazy about you.”

“I’ll have to move to Bhutan, or somewhere equally far. I can’t face him after this.”

“Don’t be daft.”

“Minerva-

“Your so-called declaration was ridiculously subtle, wasn’t it?”

“I-

“And now you’re wallowing in typical Slytherin melodrama.”

“There’s no such thing as Slytherin melodrama.”

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

“Don’t you-

“Oh, shush!”

“Minerva!”

“ _What_?  Harry loves you. You love him. Just kiss him, you, idiot!”  
 


End file.
